College life
by The Enchanted Maximum
Summary: Peeta,Prim,and Katniss are off to college for adventures,romance,and drama. Together they meet new people,and have tons of fun. AU modern-day fic. Possible slash in future.
1. In the beginning

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES...AS PAINFUL AS IT IS TO SAY.

THIS IS MY NOT MY FIRST STORY BUT I AM REALLY GONNA TRY TO STAY COMMITED.

"Daddy!" I shout.

"Yes,Katniss?"

"Hurwy, we awre gonna be late!"

"Late for what?"

"SCHOOL!"

"Why are you so worried?" Dad asked in a bemused voice.

"It's my fiwst day of school, and you suwk at dwiving!"

"Don't worry we are already here." He says,calm as usual.

As he pulls up to the curb I kick against his seat so he can hurry and get me out of my not needed car seat. He unbuckles his seat belt,but he keeps the car on as he steps out the car. I feel the car shake with the force of his door slamming shut,and for a second all is quiet in the car before he opens up my car door.

"Finally! I exclaim squirming in my seat.

"Now Kat,before I let you go remember the rules. Behave,be kind and know that I lobe you." He says.

"LOBE?" I laugh.

"Yes lobe." He says,even though I know he meant love.

"I lobe you too daddy. Now get me out of the seat!"

Dad picks me up out the seat, and let's me out. He kisses my cheek before he waves me off to school.

I run up the steps of the school before turning around once more to wave goodbye as I push open the school doors.

I look at the big wide caramel colored school before me,and instantly feel all my bravado from 5 minutes ago slip away. I look around helplessly not knowing what to do, when im suddenly knocked off my feet. I look up for the cause of this and see 2 golden-blonde heads running in the opposite direction. I jump up and chase after them,determined to get an answer as to why I was brutally shoved to the ground.

"HEY!" I shout trying to get their attention.

"HEY WAIT!"

They look back,but don't stop. They round a corner and I do the same stopping short when I see no one there. Suddenly I am pulled inside a very roomy storage closet. I look to see 2 twins with matching blue eyes staring at me.

"Hello. Im Primrose,and this boy here is Peeta. My brother."

"Yea, I could see that." I spit, angry from being shoved again.

"You seem upset." Peter points out shyly.

"Yea,well I don't take to kindly to being shoved." I say,putting up a cold face like in the movies.

"We are sorry about that." They say at the same time.

"You see, we have a brother in 6th grade,and when we first came here today,he told us not to talk to him. But he accidentally took Peeta' s backpack and-

"Peeta? I thought it was Peter!"

"Well it's not!" Prim snaps.

Whoops. I interrupted her story.

"Sorry. Please go on." I say.

"Like I was saying, Peeta accidentally took our brothers backpack but when we went to go take it back he yelled at us to get away. We told him about the backpack and he switched them back and pushed Peeta to the ground. Then Peeta got angry and threatened to tell mom and dad. His friends overheard and they started teasing him. Now he is chasing us." Prim says in one breath.

"Impressive vocabulary." I say.

"What does impwessive mean? Prim asks.

"I don't know,what does overheard mean?" I answer.

"Touche." Peeta says.

"Touche." I answer even though I have NO clue what it means.

We smile and I ask them about hanging out with me today since I don't know anybody else.

"Sure." Peeta says.

"I would love to." Replies Prim.

"Well it's set." I say with a smile.

We hear the bell ring meaning school has started.

"Uh-Oh." We all say.

We run to the door and try to open it,only to realize it's locked.

"Double Uh-Oh." We all repeat.

**"Katniss?"**

**I am awakened from my memory with the smiling faces of Peeta and Prim.**

**"What's up? Are we there yet?" I ask.**

**"Halfway. We stopped for food." Peeta replies'**

**Peeta,Prim,and I graduated high school two weeks ago,and are headed for our college in L.A. It's a long road trip from New York,but we are halfway there.**

**I get out the car and stretch as we head inside the pizza place.**

**We wait 10 minutes for our pizza to be ready,playing footsie underneath the table to pass the time.**

**"ALRIGHT WE HAVE OUR FOOD NOW WHO IS READY FOR U.S.C." Prim screams. **

**"WOOOOOOOO!" Peeta and I scream.**

**"Your going to U.S.C. too? SO ARE WE!" A group of 4 PEOPLE shout.**

**"REALLY! SEE YOU THERE!" I scream noticing everyone staring at us and smiling.**

**"WELL SEE YOU THERE!" The girl screams.**

**And that's how we met Gale,Madge,Finnick,and Annie.**


	2. Primrose Mellark

KATNISS POV

"THE STORY OF MY LIFFEE,I TAKE HER HOMEE,I DRIVE ALL NIGHT TO KEEP HER WARM AND TIMMMEE,...IS FROOOOOZENN,THE STOR-

"Would you two shut up? Or at least listen to good music?" Peeta shouts from the backseat.

Prim and I have been listening to One Direction since her and Peeta traded places for driving. I don't really like One Direction,but there music is really good.

"Why,can't handle good music?" Prim mocks.

Peeta just scoffs and turns in his seat trying to get comfortable so he can sleep.

We have been driving for 2 days,and it's been 3 hours since we stopped for that pizza earlier making it 8:00.

"Peeta,could you pass me some beef jerky?"

Peeta responds by throwing the package at my face.

I thank him by throwing up my finger.

While I'm opening the package Peeta oh so rudely graced me with I turn down the music Prim is listening to so I can talk to her.

"Hey,I was listening to that." Prim pouts.

"I know,but I'm bored so let's talk." I say,finally ripping open the stupid jerky packet.

"Alright let's talk about you and Peeta." Prim responds with a smirk.

"What about me and Peeta?" I ask making sure he is asleep In the back.

"Have you had sex yet?" She asks casually as if we are talking about the weather.

"IM SORRY WHAT?" I yell at Prim,causing Peeta to stir.

Prim just laughs as if she was expecting this reaction.

"Nothing,I was just curious,is all." Prim says with a light edge in her voice.

"Look,me and Peeta...We aren't anything okay. We are not dating,and he made it very clear he didn't want to be with me last year." I say hardening my tone.

"Look,Katniss,last year was a mistake. He doesn't even know you know about it." Prim responds,the edge I heard before gone.

"And he will never find out. He ruined his chance to be with me last year,after he-

"Kat, I know he hurt you last year,but COME ON. Everyone can see the sexual tension you two have. Just do something about it already. Make out,do something! She says,getting slightly annoyed.

"Just drop it! I don't want him to wake up and hear,I'll talk to you about it later." I say,agitated.

"Kat-

"JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!" I snap angrily.

The car is silent for a few minutes before I suggest we stop for the night.

"Lets just get a hotel room." I say.

"Whatever." Prim replies.

After 10 minutes we see a small motel,and I direct her to get off. The car comes to a jerky stop, and she rips the keys out the ignition.

She gets out the car and slams the door without saying anything. I don't know why she is upset,when she is the one who pried me on something I didn't want to talk about.

"Way to make this about you,Prim." I mumble as I reach back to shake Peeta awake.

He jumps up out of his dream looking confused before I explain that we stopped for the night. I unlock the trunk,and I can hear Prim struggling a little to get her luggage out. I get out the car and throw my jerky away in a garbage can. I walk briskly to get to the trunk because it is cold and I want to hurry and get my luggage. Just as I reach the trunk,Prim slams the door shut before passing me to go check in.

Peeta sees the tension between Prim and I,but wisely chooses not to say anything. Instead,he opens the trunk and delicately picks up my luggage and hands it to me. I thank him before I take it and walk inside,not waiting for him to get his own luggage. After all,he is the reason Prim is being such a bitch. I walk inside to see Prim waiting for me by the stairs.

"Me and you are sharing a room." I hear her say as I walk up.

I just walk past her up the stairs,snatching the key from her in the process.

I see we are in room 11 3rd floor,so I take the elevator. By this time,Peeta is here and we all go inside together. I hurry and press the 3 button,because no matter how old I get I always want to be the one to press the elevator button. We ride to the 3rd floor,and the tension is so thick you can cut with a knife.

The elevator doors open,and I walk to my room quickly,but Prim beats me there slamming the door in my face. I know the only reason we are so mad at each other is because we have been cooped up in that car for too long,but she is seriously taking this out of proportion.

I kick the door until she decides to open up.

"Stupid fucking whore." I mutter walking past her and into the bathroom to clean up.

"Katniss!" Prim gasps mockingly.

I just flip her off.

An hour later Prim and I are in bed. The only time we spoke was when Peeta asked us what we wanted for dinner. We both agreed that we would have an early breakfast. That was 45 minutes ago. The only sound since then has been the sound of spongebob playing in the background,and Primrose occasionally giggling.

Prim switches the T.V. off,before turning towards me.

We sit there just staring at each other,both too stubborn to apologize. Suddenly,Prim breaks the silence.

"Im sorry." She says gently.

"Me too." I say.

She looks conflicted for a second before saying,

"Katniss there was a different reason for me being so angry earlier." She says,and I can tell she is worried about something.

"What is it?" I ask starting to worry also.

"Well...

Prim scoots toward me until our faces are centimeters apart. I can feel her hot breath sweep across my face.

"Prim,what..." I trail off as she closes her eyes.

'She is probably just going to sleep, it's crazy to think she is attracted to me,Prim doesn't like me.' I think.

At least, that's what I thought before she pressed her lips to mine.


	3. Passion

SLASH IN THIS CHAPPIE.

I jump from the bed as if she just tried to kill me,heart burning,and mind racing.

Prim jumps up too,looking regretful.

"Katniss,I-

"Prim,what the absolute FUCK! I exclaim feeling slightly frantic.

"I'm sorry,I-

"Oh your SORRY? YOU JUST MOLESTED ME AND YOUR SORRY?"

"KATNISS PLEASE! Peeta will hear." She says looking terrified.

I feel compassion for her so I lower my voice.

"Prim,why..." I trail off,not knowing how to put what I'm feeling into words.

"Katniss,please just let me explain." Primrose pleads.

Im reluctant. I mean come on,my best friend who I have known since kindergarten kissed me out of No where. But,I look at her face,and know I can't just shut her out.

"Okay,fine. Where are we going?"

"Why can't we talk here?" She wonders.

"Walls are too thin. I'll be surprised if Peeta hasn't heard us yet. C'mon we'll talk in the car." I say grabbing our coats,and handing hers over.

I can feel Primrose's discomfort over the entire situation,as we pad along the dimly-lit hallways.I walk slightly faster than her,eager to hear what she is gonna say to explain herself. Probably can't say the same about her. As we reach the front door,I can tell Prim's fight or flight instinct is kicking in. I grab a hold of her hand to calm her,as we make our way to the car.

Prim reaches up and opens the door,reaching to unlock my door as she settles in.

We sit in uncomfortable silence as Prim searches for the words to say.

"Look Kat,I'm confused okay. I have been confused since high school. I had 8 boyfriends over the course of our 4 years in high school,and I never felt passion with them. I thought maybe it was the guys I was with. I was sure of it. But then that party last year...you know,the one where I had to do 7 minutes in heaven with Glimmer Padello. I finally felt all the passion I heard in movies,and that was it. I was hook,line,and sinker. I broke it off with Marvel the next day,and fully embraced who I was. And that included embracing the crush I had on my best friend. So tonight I thought,maybe...I don't know,maybe I could try being with you,because I know you never really liked any of your boyfriends,in high school,and you had more than me! I thought if you had the same experience I did,you would maybe like me the same way I like you. And in less than 3 days,we are gonna be at our dream college,and that would be the best place to experience a relationship,a secret relationship yea because we wouldn't want Peeta to know about us and-

"Try again." I found myself saying.

"Wha-what?"

"Try again." I ground out.

"Really?"

"All the stuff you said...it makes sense. And you are right I never felt passion with those boys so I figured-

I was silenced by Prim' s lips on mine.

It is a little awkward at first,but after I feel Prim's tongue lick my lower lip I am hooked. I open my mouth and feel her tongue push it's way inside. While she explores my mouth I reach up and run my fingers through her honey blonde hair. I tug slightly and feel her bite my lower lip.

"Fuck." She murmurs lightly.

"Mmmmm upstairs." I say breathless.

"Upstairs." She agrees.

**Slash In next chapter.**

**Please review it would mean alot.**

**READ Author note IN NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE.**


	4. Forgetting

As I am getting out the car,Prim stops me.

"Katniss,wait." She says

I turn around confused as to why she stopped me.

"What is it Prim?" I ask eager to continue what we started.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispers lightly.

"Nothing is wrong,Prim." I say slightly confused.

"Katniss,I can taste the liquor on your breath." She says through thin lips.

I was not expecting that. Yea I had a little earlier while I was in the bathroom,because Prim and I were fighting,and I hate when we fight,so I took my emergency bottle out of my bag. But I only took 2 sips...

"Kat you drank half the bottle." She says with a smirk.

"And you just said everything you thought out loud." She adds.

"But,it's fine. After you left I went inside to shower and saw the bottle you left by the bathtub. I figured a few sips wouldn't hurt anybody. If I'm being completely honest,I probably finished off the other half of the bottle myself."She says with humor in your eyes.

"But I'm not drunk! I protest.

Prim puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Kat we are both drunk. Well actually I'm tipsy." She says."That's how I was able to stop us,before we went to far." She says.

"Sooo,everything you said was a lie?" I asked bewildered at how this whole night had turned out.

"No! I really thought I had a crush on you,but kissing you was like kissing my sister Brandi." She says laughing again.

"Yea you are right. It did feel kinda weird." I say cracking a smile.

"Come on Kat." Prim says jumping out the vehicle.

"God,Prim! You are fat!" I say noticing how much lighter the vehicle felt,after she jumped out.

She just flips me off,and skips over to door,waiting for me for get out.

I hop down and we walk hand in hand to our room.

"So you aren't a lesbian?" I question Prim.

"Oh I am. I just don't like you like I thought I did before." She says simply.

"I hate your sister Brandi." I say randomly

"Yea well,Brandi hates you too." She says and we both laugh.

"I really fucking love you Prim." I say after the laughter subsides.

"I really fucking love you too,Kattie." She says hugging me tight."As a friend of course." She says giggling.

"Fuck,you I'm a catch." I say bumping my shoulder against hers as we stop at our room.

We head inside immediately talking off our shoes and jumping off the bed relishing the warmth of it.

"You know what the best part about this is?" She asks.

"What?"

"We won't remember a thing in the morning." She replies.

"Awwww." I say.

"Why Awww?" She asked amused.

"I won't know you are a lesbian." I say pouting.

"Fuck you Kat." Prim says turning over.

"Im sure you would love to." I mumble.

It is silent for a few minutes before I hear the sound of her snores.

Taking her advice I turn over too.

2 seconds later I'm out like a light


	5. Mystique Abroms

PRIMROSE POV

We arrived at U.S.C. the day after next at 4:00 AM. We all shuffled out the car with groggy movements. Katniss is moving the slowest,seeing as she offered to drive the last leg of the trip. We walk to the front doors of the school deciding to leave our luggage in the car for the time being. Peeta pushes the door open,carelessly letting the door fall shut behind him,even though Katniss and I aren't inside yet.

"Asshole." I mutter swinging the door open harder than necessary.

I walk through holding the door open for Katniss,who thanks me with a care less nod,and a nearly inaudible "thanks."

We walk up to the desks as if we are zombies. The front lady looks at us with sympathy.

"Hello. Can I ask you why you are her?" Her mellow voice rings out.

When no one says anything,I step up.

"Hello,I'm Primrose Mellark,and this Is my twin brother Peeta. Next to me is my best friend Katniss Everdeen. We are here to sign in to school."

The lady says nothing,she just types away at the computer.

"Alrighty,now I see. What I would like for you to do is go get your luggage,bring them inside,and when you get back,I will have your dorm room ready." She says with a shining smile.

We walk outside,and Peeta offers to get our luggage. At this point,I'm too tired to protest.

Peeta returns,and Katniss goes up to get our information.

"Ummm,Prim and I are in room 2H, top floor,and you are in room 3H 2nd to top floor,with some guy named Finnick." Katniss says walking back to us 10 years later.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's GO SLEEP!" Peeta says delirious.

"HAAZZZAAAA!" Kat And I reply,equally as delirious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It is 2:00 pm next time we awake.

Katniss is yelling about us being late for economics. I don't even LIKE economics.

I groan as Katniss throws another pillow at me.

"Katniisss." I groan.

"Prim,I know you don't like economics. I don't even like economics. But if we want to minor Dance next year,we HAVE to pass this class. NOW COME ON!" Kat says,throwing clothes at my face.

"FINNEEE" I shout jumping of bed.

15 minutes later Katniss and I are sitting side by side in Home economics.

As the teacher starts talking about the lesson we will learn for today,I take a deep breath as I prepare for the longest class of my life.

1 hour 30 minutes Later

Katniss and I are walking out of class when I see some people who look familiar.

"Hey Katniss,do those guys look familiar?" Nodding towards where the mystery people.

"Yea,actually they do." She replies.

I walk towards them,and Katniss yanks me back.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asks curiously.

"To talk to them." I reply curtly.

"Why."

"I want to see if they recognize us." I say exasperated.

"Prim we don't know them." Katniss says as if it wasn't the MOST OBVIOUS THING EVER.

"No I'm pretty sure me and that girl have been dating for years." I say sarcastically,dragging out the last part.

"Whatever Prim,do what you want." She says shortly.

"Ooohhh,someone's pms-ing." I mumble.

"What?!" She snaps.

"Nothing." I say daintily skirting I've to where they are.

"Hello." I say surprising them.

"Uhhh...who are you?" The one with the purple hair asks coming forward.

"Well I'm Prim,and that is my friend Katniss. We were walking out of class when we saw you guys,and you looked familiar so I..." I trail off at her hard look.

"Back off Jo." The one with the grey hair says,coming forward.

"You seem famliar too." He says with a glint in his eyes.

"PIZZA HUT!" The girl to my left shouts.

"OOOOHHHH" Everyone says.

"Let me explain." Says grey eyes.

"Im Gale." He says motioning to himself. He is wearing a USC football jersey,with a white polo underneath. He is wearing jet black pants,with red conversation on his feet,and he towers over me with his 6'2 frame.

"This is my girlfriend Madge." He says motioning to the girl on his arm. She has bright blue eyes,much like mine. Her pink shirt is covered by a white hoodie with the words USC PRIDE. Her skirt reaches mid-thigh,and her flats match her jacket. Her strawberry blonde hair goes down to her waist. Overall,she is Gorgeous.

"This is my friend Annie." Annie,is wearing overall shorts,with a grey shirt that says "GO BIG OR GO HOME". Her sneakers are plain black,and her bright red hair is in 2 ponytails. Her eyes are green and mischievous.

"This is her boyfriend Finnick." Finnick,is wearing exactly what Gale is wearing,but he has silver eyes,with blonde hair and a tan to die for.

"This is Johanna." This is the girl with the shoulder length purple hair. Her eyes are gray as well,but she is definitely a punk rock girl. Her shirt has Imagine Dragons on it,and her black jeans are ripped up to her knee. Her converse are black,and she has a lip ring.

"Nice style." I say with a smirk.

"Same goes." She says looking me up and down.

I am wearing a black button down with high wasted shorts that have studs covering both sides. My Doc Martens are black,and I got my tongue and eyebrow pierced. It's a different look,which is why I chose it. In high school I was always known as "Barbie". And who could blame my peers for thinking that. Blonde hair with pink dresses and white flats. Head of the cheerleading team ALL 4 YEARS OF HIGH SCHOOL! That's why most people were surprised that I was best friends with Katniss. Katniss was the girl you didn't mess with. The quiet but deadly girl. This year I wanted to copy that. So I did. The only thing still "Barbie" about me is my waist length platinum blonde hair.

Katniss,and I look absolutely menacing standing next to each other.

"Lastly,this is Mystique. She didn't ride with us,we met her here,but we are good friends." Gale informed me. (Pronounced misteek) I look at her and am floored. She has light brunette hair and shining hazel eyes. Freckles are dotted along her creamy smooth skin and her lips are pink and plump. Her hair goes to mid-thigh,as does her brown ripped shorts. She is wearing a white button down,that ties off at her waist. Her boots are cream colored to match her shirt,and she is wearing a brown head-band. I stare at her in amazement,and feel myself falling for a girl I just met.

"Hi." I say breathless. "Im Primrose."


	6. Thunder

1 month later

After I was introduced to Gale,Madge,Finnick,Annie,and Mystique I brought Katniss over to meet them.

She ended up really liking them and we all have been inseparable ever since.

I introduced tem to Peeta,but he didn't really hit it off as well as I hoped. He said my friends are geeky.

Peeta found his own group of friends,consisting of 2 girls named Glimmer and Clove,and 2 guys named Marvel and Cato. He also met a girl name Valerie...and he seems to be interested in her. Katniss also,met a guy but I haven't met him yet. His name is Kal,and Katniss is just absolutely smitten with this boy.

Peeta has become so attached to these people that he even moved himself into Cato and Marvels room. Which is fine,because that means Finnick and Gale are right upstairs. Peeta lives 3 buildings away,where Gale used to live. This is convenient for our group since Annie,Madge,and Mystique all live across the hall.

Me and Peeta have been arguing alot lately. He says he doesn't like my style,or my attitude. I don't know what it is but Peeta is changing. He is also acting more violent. He even went as far as to rip my lip ring out

FLASHBACK:

"Peeta!" What is wrong with you?" I scream at Peeta.

"You are a bitch! You had no right to come to my room! You had no right to interrupt me and Veronica. You are just the annoying little sister!" He shouts in my face.

"Say it don't spray it TURD!"

"Get out of my room!"

"I would love to ASSWIPE!" I say shouting the last word in his face.

I go to leave and feel Peeta follow me. Once I am outside the door,I turn around and before Peeta shuts the door he says

"Oh yea. Take that lip ring out. Mother taught you better." He says with a smirk,as he reaches up and rips it out."No wonder Veronica didn't want your SORRY ass." I hear Peeta chuckle as he slams the door shut.

I spend the rest of the day crying under my covers.

END FALSHBACK

We have not spoke since. He obviously doesn't care about me anymore.

Right now everyone is at a party. I am in the bed right now stifling my sobs hiding under a blanket. It is thundering outside,and I am by myself. I always hated thunder.

I am clutching the blanket when suddenly I feel a hand clutching at my arm.

"AHHHHHHH." I screech,jumping up from the warm bed and tripping slightly.

Before I can turn around,the mystery person reaches for me again.

Already armed with adrenaline from my previous fear,I waste no time reaching out and decking the mystery person. I kick them hard enough to send them spiraling,and I use that as leverage for me to run.

I dash out of that room like a bat out of hell. I look down at my swelling fingers and see blood,and lipstick smeared across my knuckles.

'_Huh. Must be a_ girl.'_** I think**__  
_

**_The thought of a girl chasing after me calmed slightly,but not enough to bring me to an entire_ stop.**

I hear footsteps behind me as I run down the empty halls barefoot, I tilt my upper body forward so I can gain speed. The footsteps gain speed as well.

"PRIM STOP! IT'S ME MYSTIQUE!" The mystery girl shouts.

I spin around on my feet,stoppimg at the top of some stairs when I hear the name.

All the fear courses out of my body,replaced by intense relief. The relief doesn't last long of course,because when I spin around I lose my footing,and end up toppling down the stairs,banging my head on each step on the way down.

"PRIM!" I hear an anguished cry that makes my head hurt,and I feel liquid spread across my head and neck.

The last thing I see before I am pulled under by unwelcome darkness is Mystique's face.

* * *

LOVE YOU GUYS!

R&R


	7. Floating in the dark

Unwelcome memories are running through my head right now.

After I cracked my head, I immediately lost consciousness and I have been floating in darkness ever since.

Well it was darkness at first. Now memories are coming as well. Mostly ones that I have been keeping down. The most painful.

"NO WONDER VERONICA DUMPED YOUR SORRY ASS"

This particular memory had been bouncing around my head for a while.

Veronica...

I feel my inner-self cringe at the memory of my ex friend. I had never told anyone. Not even Katniss.

Katniss... I wonder what she is doing...

KATNISS POV

We have all been in the hospital room for 3 days. I am so worried. Prim has been knocked out from that fall down the stairs. At first all the doctor was worried about was her legs. When the paramedics arrived at the college her legs were black and blue all over, and were bent at odd angles.

But then she didn't wake up. The docter thought she would wake within the first 24 hours but...We have been here for 72. And obviously that is a bad sign.

"Hey Kat I Uhhh, I got you some yogurt from the cafe." Peeta says awkwardly,taking the seat next to me.

I immediately get up and move to the other seat. I am completely and utterly disgusted with him right now. Prim told me what happened with the lip ring incident,and it took all I had not to tear down his dorm. He has been a complete and total ass ever since we got here. He is the only one who doesn't realize it.

As I twist in my seat uncomfortably, I think about how different this is. College was supposed to be full of laughs and happiness. It was supposed to be the three musketeers. But since we got here,it has been the dynamic duo,and...I just don't get it.

Prim if you can hear me... I really need you.


End file.
